Ruby Gloomy!
by JessLuvsGG
Summary: Ruby wonders who her parents are.... she goes in search of then n has a fight with Skull boy before she leaves! i suck at summarys! Rated M for maybe chap 3... violence, sexual scenes, rape, swearing etc! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first Ruby Gloom Fanfic!!! Please no flaming! N enjoy!.....**

Ruby was sitting on her open windowsill thinking. It was a cold breeze at 10:00pm. And Ruby was wondering how in her 17 years of life she still didn't know who her parents were! The only things that she knew about her parents were that her mums name was Bonnie and her dad was in the army! Ruby was about to fall asleep when someone came in her room and put their skull-like hand on her shoulder.

'Shit' Ruby yelled cause she fell out of the windowsill cause the skull-like figure gave her a fright. She was falling when the skull-like hand reached out and grabbed her hand.

'Crap' Ruby looked up at the figure and realised it was 'Skull boy you penis sucker, pull me up'

'No need to swear doll-face' Skull boy replied with a sly grin

'I'll give you something to swear about when I get up there.' Ruby threatened as Skull boy pulled her up. 'Um…Thanks..... now your dead bones Skull boy.' Ruby yelled and chased skull boy all around the house.

'Ahhhh Shit run run help' Skull boy scream in a high-pitched girl voice. 'Crazy RED HEAD MENTAL BITCH ON THE LOOSE'

And that just made Ruby even madder.

Then… BANG

'Ow' Skull boy ran into the wall.

Out of know where, Misery walked in: 'Hey that's my line' Just then the shelf next to her broke and fell side ways. And the big metal ball sitting on it rolled down and hit Misery on the head. 'Ow' Misery is unconscious!

'Ha-ha suck, have a nice trip bone-head?' Ruby laughed an evil laugh at Skull boy who was rubbing his big skull head.

'You think its funny?' Skull boy questioned Ruby 'Well at least I don't have ranga hair. So get stuffed midget retard who has no friends and no parents' Skull boy said in a harsh voice. And Misery got up, walked out of the room with a big lump on her head, And tripped cause the big metal ball was following her: 'Ow' Misery is unconscious… Again.

Anyway, back to Skull boy and Ruby.

As Ruby's face was getting as red as her hair! Skull boy was in a fit of laughter's when Ruby walked over to him and whacked him across the head. 'Grow up Asshole' Ruby turned and ran away, away to her big room at the very top of the mansion. Skull boy just fell onto one of the kitchen chairs 'Wow' He was rubbing his head where the bump was 'What did I do?' Suddenly Iris walked in. "what happened? I saw Ruby running to her room. She was really upset'. Misery awoke and jumped to her feet. 'Ill tell you come on' Iris And Misery walked out of the room leaving Skull boy all alone with his thoughts… and a rather large lump!!!

Ruby was in her room sitting on her bed. Why was he being such a jerk? It was just a joke. Ruby decided that she wasn't going to be nice to him anymore…..Just then, Skull boy walked in. 'Ruby?' She didn't answer. Skull boy tried again. 'Ruby?' Again, no answer. Ruby laid on her bed with her eyes closed. She felt the side of her bed go down as Skull boy sat down beside her. "ruby, look I know that your upset, but come on it was only a jo..' But Skull boy didn't get to finish. "Just fuck off ok? Leave me alone jerk' And Skull boy just sat there staring at her. Then he got up and left.

Skull boy walked sadly along the corridor. He was about to open the door to his room when someone slapped it away! Skull boy looked up at the really mad person: Iris

'What the fuck Skull boy? Why did you say that shit to Ruby, Huh? You know that makes her really upset. And yes she does have friends. And it's not her fault that she doesn't know her parents. So stop being a jackass and get over yourself.' And Iris gave him a really mean stare then turned and walked off. As she was turning the corner, she called out to Skull boy: 'Cunt'. Then went to bed. Suddenly, Frank and Len walked in. 'Whats happening? What did we miss?' Frank asked Skull boy. Skull boy was just staring at Len. 'Why are you wearing a stupid pink tutu?' Len answered embarresed. 'We were playing dress-ups. For an audition.' 'A music audition' Frank told Skull boy and he just stared at them until… 5 minutes later Frank broke the silence. 'So what happened?' Skull boy replied while walking to his bed. 'None of your fucking business.' Then slammed the door.

In ThE mOrNiNg! At 8:00 am

'Ahhhhhhhh Misery, Come quick' It was Iris. Misery could here iris's loud voice a mile away. Iris was in Ruby's room. Misery was at the kitchen table. Frank and Len were still asleep with their guitar. Po went away for a few days of 'Peace' and 'Quiet'! And Doom Kitty was prowling around the roof!

Misery was trying to accomplish a mission… of making pancakes! It wasn't successful! As she was flipping a pancake around in the pan, Iris called for her, But really loudly and that caused Misery to 'Accidently' throw the pan in the air and the pancake got stuck on the roof, And the pan however, it fell right on Misery 'Ow' Then Misery called out to Iris ' What the hell do you want?'. Iris got a bit mad and called back to her 'Stop playing with yourself and get your ass here.' Misery turned scarlet. 'Just cause your playing with your very small mozzy bites (A.N- it means small boobs lol)' She said to herself as she followed Iris's voice. Misery followed the voice and then relised that they were in Ruby's room. 'What happened?' Misery asked as Iris sarted crying. 'Its …Ru…Ruby….She…She's….gone!!!!' Iris sobbed passing Misery a note. It read:

Guys,

Im sorry but I have gone in search of fun and excitement. I will be back in a few weeks or months. Don't worry about me. Send my love to Misery,Iris, Po, Doom Kitty, Boo Boo and Frank and Len.

Love you all

Ruby xoxoxo

'She's gone?' Misery looked up at Iris with tear full eyes.

'Yes. And I have a bad feeling towards Skull boy…..'

***End of chap 1! So… u like it? Lol where did Ruby go? N what will happen to skull boy? Lol plz R&R byebye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2 is up….. What happens to Ruby? N how does Skull boy end up in hospital? Plz R&R No flaming…**

**'I have a bad feeling towards Skull boy…' Iris growled.**

**'Ok calm down Iris, its ok, she will be back' Misery tried to calm Iris- no luck.**

**'Fuck it… Skull boy is going down….' Iris went running to find Skull boy. Misery was following but kept on tripping on her dress. When Iris reached Skull boys room, she slammed open the door 'Skull boy you prick'**

**Skull boy got such a fright that he fell off his bed.**

**'what did I do?' He wimpered, he didn't like it when Iris was mad…**

**'You did everything, Ruby is gone and it's all your fault you bone dick' (he has a dick now? Ha)**

**'What? She's gone? Oh no, i… I didn't mean what I said'**

**'Sure you didn't, its all your fault anyway'**

**'No its not, its um... its Juliet's fault!' Skull boy started to cry...**

**'Dont bring your girlfriend into this!' Iris pointed her scary shaved finger at him**

**'How'd you know? Wait... i mean... um... shut up!' Skull boy hid behind his skeleton hand!**

**Just then Misery walked in, She walked next to Iris, but tripped on her dress… again, and fell out the window! 'Oooowwwww'**

**Iris looked out the window. 'that was your fault too Skull boy'**

**'Im ok' Misery called, but clearly she's not, luckly she fell onto a pile of Po's books that he left outside to dry (cause there was a flood that comes every 3 years).**

**'Its not my fault' Skull boy yelled and then ran out of the room into the kitchen to get food…(food always calms him…)**

**'YES IT IS AND YOUR GONNA PAY' Iris yelled then jumped on his bed till it broke 'opps, I didn't do it' **

**'Heellpp' Misery echoed from outside.**

**'Oh right, coming Misery' Iris ran out side to help Misery.**

**Skull boy was in the kitchen eating Pudding, he finished all the pudding from the cupboard and then put them in the sink for Iris to wash. He went upstairs to go to bed… 'WHAT THE FUCK?' He looked at his bed and saw that it was broken! And his pile of sleeping pills went everywhere. He had a feeling it had something to do with 'IRIS' Skull boy ran outside and saw Iris sitting on a tree stump.**

**'Yes? Come to apoligise?' She asked sweetly**

**'No, did you break my bed?'**

**'No?'**

**'Yes you did'**

**'No I didn't'**

**YES YOU DID'**

**' NO I DIDN'T, I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOUR STINKY BED'**

**'YEA YOU WOULD, WITH YOUR BIG FAT HEIFER-LIKE FACE' Skull boy backfired. Suddenly Iris's blood boiled. 'You ASSHOLE' And then she grabbed Skull boy by the nose and tripped him. She jumped on him and twisted his head and broke his finger! Then Skull boy punched Iris in the jaw. Just then Misery walked in 'Um…. Ok? Ill be back' And 5 minutes later, Misery was back, with a video camera. 'For Youtube' She smiled 'Fame, here we come'!**

**Iris got so mad that she pulled Skull boy's feet till they dislocated. (Floppy).**

**Misery's camera died about 10 minutes later and she decided to call the ambos**

**So that's how Skull boy ended up in hospital.**

**4 weeks later, Skull boy was still in the hospital.**

**Iris and Misery came to visit once a week, but didn't stay long. One day Iris came by herself**

**'Hey Skull boy, how are ya?' She asked looking directly in his eyes**

**'Fine' He looked away**

**'Um.. Skul boy? Why do you have sleeping pills in your room?' Iris looked at the picture on the wall- so she didn't have to look at Skull boy**

**'Cause I cant sleep'**

**'Why?'**

**'Cause, I have night mares'**

**'About what?'**

**'Ruby'**

**'When did this start?' Now Iris was starting to sound like the doc.**

**'About 7 months ago'**

**'Ok?'**

**'When Ruby went to hospital, I though she was going to die' iris looked at Skull boy, and saw he had tears in his eyes.**

**;Ohh, I get it!'**

**'Get what? Skull boy blushed**

**'You like her!' Iris smiled**

**'Shit' Skull boy mumbled**

**'Ohhh that's sooooo cute' iris went on about that they make a cute couple**

**'Shut up ok? I new you were gonna be like this' Skull boy hid under the covers**

**'it's ok Skull boy, I like someone too'**

**"who?' Now Skull boy was interested**

**'Len'**

**'Ok' Skull boy laughed**

**'What's so funny?'**

**Skull boy pointed to the door, Iris looked! **

**'What the fuck?' **

**In the doorway stood Len!**

**'Oh shit!'**

**P.S FRANK N LEN R SEPERATED IN THIS FANFIC! What happens next? Len and Iris? Oooh Kinky! Lol. And if anyone would like to be in it just ask and type what you wanna be and do, and I will make you a character, cause I can't write good stories without your help! And you guys can write who you want to pair up, and yeah, so if you want Misery and frank, done, ruby n Skull boy, done, Len and Frank, done! Lol anywayz, they were just ideas, so yea, if you want it, ill write it! So anywayz hope ya liked it… more 2 come! PLZ R&R or I might not update… 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3 Is Up! So whats gonna happen with Len and Iris? And What happens to Ruby when she visits Plainsville? OOohhh KKIINNKKYY! And….. Does Misery get an Ipod Touch and becomes obsessed with it! And….. Frank thinks that maybe Misery loves the ipod touch more then him(even tho they aren't going out!) Plz enjoy!...N make sure u R&R!**

Previously on Ruby Gloomy!...

'it's ok Skull boy, I like someone too'

"who?' Now Skull boy was interested

'Len'

'Ok' Skull boy laughed

'What's so funny?'

Skull boy pointed to the door, Iris looked!

'What the fuck?'

In the doorway stood Len!

'Oh shit!'

'oh shit' Iris turned red and started blushing furiously

'um… hi guys, im back from the city, when I foud out about Ruby and Skull boy, I came rushing back.' Len explained as Iris was now bright pink.

'Oh ok um… cool' Skull boy looked at Iris.

'I…um….you…..um….how are you?' Iris said weakly

'Im fine, but I want you two to meet someone…'Just then, a blonde haired girl walked through the door.' Guys, this is Sylvie'

iris's mouth dropped.

'Ok, hi Sylvie, nice to meet you, I would shake you hand but um… yeah its kinda broken.' Skull boy joked

Iris was the only one who hadn't said anything.

'Yeah its ok! Nice to meet you too, and you' Sylvie looked at iris.

'So.. how did you two meet?' Skull boy asked.

'Well, I met Len at one of his concerts, in the city, and w have been in love ever since, and now…' Sylvie giggled

'And now she is moving in!' len finished.

Sylvie giggled and kissed Len's cheek, Skull boy Smiled but Iris….

'I um… have…to go!' Iris started crying and ran out of the room, home!

Iris ran all the way home, to her double pink fluffy bed, she threw herself down and began to sob (like a little school girl)!

Meanwhile….. At Ruby's Side Of The World!...

'Wow they have everything here!' Ruby was walking along the streets of Plainsville looking at all the shops. 'Spas, Clothes, Jewellry, stripper club, dvd shop, food courts and… wait! Stripper club?' Ruby was looking at the Russian strip club, she started walking closer to it, just as a tall blonde haired man walked out 'Hello, can i help you?' He said in a husky voice. Ruby looked him up and down, he seemed to be a stripper. Wearing nothing but a rather tight boys g-string!

'Oh um…. Hi im Ruby, um… aren't you be cold?' Ruby was turning red as a rose! 'haha nice, im Marty, Very pleased to meet you', and um…. No im not cold, I've actually gotten used to this weather! Cause I've had lots of practise!' Then Marty winked at Ruby and she giggled. "Stuff Skull boy, i've found a new fella now" Ruby thought in her little evil head!

'So… should we walk and talk?' Marty said and he grabbed Ruby's hand and kissed it. Ruby giggled (again) and the two walked around the little town!

MEANWHILE….. IN IRIS'S ROOM!

Iris was laying on her bed with her diary open to a fresh page!

"Dam that Len! How could he go get a girl friend? And What.!" Iris wrote ."I know, I will use him! Yeah make him jealous! I will go out with someone else here and he'll be so mad! Hehe". So Iris sat on her double bed writing in her diary, who she thinks she will go out with!...

Frank- No he's too in love with Misery!

Po- No, smart ass, he will probably give me coaching lessons on sex!

Doom Kitty- No, She scratches…Hard!

Misery-Nah, I don't think she's leso…

Boo Boo- No way, I'll fall right through him!

Len- No hes the asshole!

Ruby- Maybe… No, cause she's gone

Scaredy- No, he's too afraid to snog!

Skull boy- ….Skull boy! Yes…YES HES THE ONE!

Sincerely Iris!

So Iris decided that when Skull boy comes out of hospital, she will make a move…..Hopefully he felt the same way…..

Iris closed her diary and locked it and put it under her pillow! She bolted downstairs! She suddenly felt hungry, so she went into the kitchen nd started making pancakes! …..

MEANWHILE…. In Misery's Room!

Misery was sitting on her bed! She had got so many fans with the Iris and Skull boy fighting video that she put more videos up! And people became obsessed with her! And then they started sending her money in exchange for more videos!

Anyway, Misery had gotten so much money that she bought an Ipod Touch!

She was playing Tap Tap Revenge! When Frank walked in! 'Hey Misery'.

'Hi'

'So… yeah, im back from the tour'

'yeah'

'Did you miss me?' Frank went and sat next to her!

'Yeah' Misery wasn't listening to Frank, she was too busy playing games!

' So.. have you had fun…'

'Yeah'

'Without me?'

'Yeah'

'Misery are you even listening to me?'

'Yeah'

'Ok, then whats my name?'

'Yeah'

'MISERY'

'Yeah?'

'NOW YOU LOOK UP AND PAY ATTENTION!'

'…..Yeah' Misery was confused now!

'So…. Im back from the tour and I missed you!' Frank was blushing now!

'Yeah' Misery looked back to her Ipod!

'Misery?' Frank was sad!

'Busy! Playing Games!' Misery was zooning out!

'Fine!' Frank had a tear in his eye! And walked out to his room!

'What?' Misery looked up to an empty room! She hadn't relised it was Frank…!

Frank was standing in his room! "I Guess She Loves The Ipod More Than Me!" "And She Probably Doesn't Love Me Like I Love Her"! Frank fell to the floor and started crying!

It took Iris a few minutes to cook the pancakes!…

And brava, they are done! Iris put the ten pancakes laid out on the kitchn and went to the cupboard and got out strawberry jam, maple syrup and strawberrys, then she went to the fridge and got out whipped cream and honey and then finlly went to the freezer and got out ice-cream! Then she put a bit of everything on each pancake then stacked them up real nice and high!

'Yum yum, pancakes!' Said Iris and then she grabbed a knife and fork and sat at the table eating them!

Suddenly Sylvie walked in! Iris looked up, Sylvie went to the fridge and got out a fruit and yogurt mix Ruby had made! She hadn't seen Iris yet! Iris studied her outfit! Short short micro mini! And a really tight small singlet and high high heels! How could Len like her? Suddenly Iris burped! Sylvie looked up instantly!

'Oh Iris? Hi' Sylvie looked discusted at what Iris was eating!

'OhMiGosh Iris? You shouldn't be eating that! You could turn fatter!'

Iris suddenly stood up! And was about to tell her to get lost when Sylvie started talking again! 'And um…. What nice clothes you have!' Sylvie started laughing!

'YOU BITCH' Iris yelled and leapt over the table and jumped on Sylvie!

The two were bitch fighting when Len walked in!

'What the fuck? Iris? Sylvie?' Len was confused!

'WHAT?' Iris yelled as she stood up and looked at Len!

Suddenly Sylvie jumped up at Iris and pinned her to the ground!

'GET THE FUCK OFF ME BITCH!' Iris was really mad but Sylvie was holding her hands with one hand nd had the other hand ready to punch Iris!

'Sylvie stop' Len yelled just as Sylvie looked up, big mistake! Iris pushed Sylvie off and rand behind the table!

Len stood there shocked! So shocked that he didn't move!

'Now you're gonna get it bitch!' Sylvie was real mad! So she picked up a mullet and started chasing Iris! Len started walking over but not fast enough! Iris fell on the chair leg and fell to the floor! She rolled over and saw Sylvie standing over her with the mullet!

'Go to hell' Sylvie smashed the mullet on Iris's face! Now Iris was laying on the floor, unconscious!

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO SYLVIE?' Len ran over and checked Iris's pulse! 'You should be happy she is still breathing!' Len looked at Sylvie, He was real mad with her!

'But…I…She….She Started It!' Sylvie said naively!

'Yeah right!' Len picked up Iris and he brang her to her room! He laid her on her bed and sat next to her, Just staring! "God She Is Beautiful, I Cant Believe I Was So Stupid" Len thought!

Len moved her hair out of her face, Then he did something no one thought he would do, he leaned in and kissed her!

But…. Little did he know, Iris was actually awake! And who is standing in the doorway?

MEANWHILE….. AT RUBY'S SIDE OF THE WORLD!

Ruby was walking hand-in-hand with Marty! So far over the past few hours! Marty had asked her out! And.. Ruby said yes! So now they were walking towards the strip club and Marty was asking her if she wanted to come inside and watch him! 'Yeah sure' Ruby went a deep shade of red again! 'Ok cause I have to be back at work in about 5 minutes!' Marty winked at Ruby! She giggled again and he sweeped her off her feet and carried her into the strip club into his changing room!

'Would you like a drink?' Marty asked as he got two glasses and one alcohol bottle out of the mini fridge!

'Um…yeah sure!' Ruby was looking around the room! But she didn't see Marty put two pill-like-things in Ruby's glass! He waited until they fizzed up and you couldn't see them and stirred both glasses with a spoon before handing Ruby's hers! 'Drink up, we have a big day ahead of us!' Marty said mysteriously!

'Ok, um, thanks' Ruby drank her glass in one big mouth-full! And hiccupped!

Marty finished his rather quickly and locked the door!

'Why did you lock the door….Hiccup?' Ruby asked.

'Because I have to change, and I don't really want anyone to see my Mr Horny!' Marty chuckled

'Ok, then I sho…Hiccup…uld wait for you outside?' Ruby went to get up, but Marty pushed her back down, 'No need for that' Marty chuckled looking directly into Ruby's eyes.

'Ok' Ruby was giggling/ Hiccuping,

'I know how to get rid of your hiccups!' Said Marty as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips!

Ruby returned the kiss but started to feel drouzy!

'Oh, Baby' Marty whispered and Ruby forced her tounge into his mouth, he accepted it with pleasure and the two layed down on the big couch tounge-fighting!

This continued for 10 minutes when things began heating up!

(ok, I'm not gonna write the rest! Too icky!)

**lol hope ya liked it!**

**does Ruby have a new boy toy? And is he who he says he is? And who finds out that Iris is using Skull boy? And what will happen with Frank and Misery's friendship when Frank is involved in a serious accident? AND who dies in the accident?**

**All questions will be answered in next chap or so… MWHHAHAHAHAHAAAHHA GOODBYE IM GONNA WRITE CHAP 4 NOW! (Xoxo- not j/k)**

**oh and p.s, in case ur wondering, no im not mentally retarted! Im just on a high in school in IBL (im supposed 2 be doing work on people but cant be fucked!) lol so yep byebye**


End file.
